DW Tape 43
Tape ; Name *DW Tape 43 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1992-12 ; Comments *One in a series of edited John Peel Show Tapes uploaded by Youtube user Dweemis. Edited tracks, with some Peel outros. *Like Tape 42, there are three files for Tape 43. The usual side a and side b format, and a third file which seems to be a "best of best of" Tracklisting *'File 1' *Free Kitten: Platinumb (10" EP - Straight Up) Pearl Necklace PN 1 11 December 1992 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: Sea Cow (album - Yeah Baby Wow) Some Bizarre SBZ LP 017 11 December 1992 *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: Tell Me (album - Mother Of All Saints) Matador OLE 043-1 11 December 1992 *Deja Vu: Never Knew The Devil (white label 12") Cowboy RODEO 14 11 December 1992 *Fun-Da-Mental: Sister India (session) 11 December 1992 *Huggy Bear: New Song (session) 11 December 1992 *Bedouin Ascent: Bedouin Ascent (12" - Reconnect The Thread) Rising High RSN 42 11 December 1992 *John's Black Dirt: Sometimes I Feel Like My Own Brother (7" - John's Black Dirt) Oxo 003 11 December 1992 *Muskellunge: Determined (7") Oxo 004 11 December 1992 *High Risk Group: Pulsed (7") Harriet 016 11 December 1992 *Huggy Bear: Her Jazz (session) 11 December 1992 *Fun-Da-Mental: Peace Love War (session) 11 December 1992 *Flipped Out: Basstab (12" - Basstab / Love Bomb) Ark Recordings ARK 02119203 11 December 1992 *unknown dance *Skimmed: I Wonder Who Can Say In 15 Seconds Anything More Sophisticated Than Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh! (v/a 7" - Son Of Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh!) Slap A Ham #12 12 December 1992 *Bassholes: 98° In The Shade (7") In The Red Recordings ITR 008 12 December 1992 *Cell: Stratosphere (album - Slo Blo) City Slang SLANG 24 12 December 1992 *Naz AKA Naz: Organised Crime (12") Deja Vu Recordings DJV019R 12 December 1992 *'File 2' *Free Kitten: Platinumb (10" EP - Straight Up) Pearl Necklace PN 1 11 December 1992 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: Sea Cow (album - Yeah Baby Wow) Some Bizarre SBZ LP 017 11 December 1992 *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: Tell Me (album - Mother Of All Saints) Matador OLE 043-1 11 December 1992 *Deja Vu: Never Knew The Devil (white label 12") Cowboy RODEO 14 11 December 1992 *Fall: Arms Control Poser (CD - Extra Kit) 11 December 1992 *Fun-Da-Mental: Sister India (session) 11 December 1992 *Huggy Bear: New Song (session) 11 December 1992 *Teenage Fanclub: God Knows It's True (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS 081 11 December 1992 *Bedouin Ascent: Bedouin Ascent (12" - Reconnect The Thread) Rising High RSN 42 11 December 1992 *John's Black Dirt: Sometimes I Feel Like My Own Brother (7" - John's Black Dirt) Oxo 003 11 December 1992 *Muskellunge: Determined (7") Oxo 004 11 December 1992 *'File 3' *High Risk Group: Pulsed (7") Harriet 016 11 December 1992 *Huggy Bear: Her Jazz (session) 11 December 1992 *Fun-Da-Mental: Peace Love War (session) 11 December 1992 *16: Red Tool Box (double single - Doorprize) Reverb R.R. 001 11 December 1992 *Moonshake: Little Thing (album - Eva Luna) Too Pure PURE 16 11 December 1992 *Flipped Out: Basstab (12" - Basstab / Love Bomb) Ark Recordings ARK 02119203 11 December 1992 *unknown dance and there's an LP *Lois: Press Play And Record (7") K IPU 30 12 December 1992 *Skimmed: I Wonder Who Can Say In 15 Seconds Anything More Sophisticated Than Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh! (v/a 7" - Son Of Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh!) Slap A Ham #12 12 December 1992 *Bassholes: 98° In The Shade (7") In The Red Recordings ITR 008 12 December 1992 *Cell: Stratosphere (album - Slo Blo) City Slang SLANG 24 12 December 1992 *Naz AKA Naz: Organised Crime (12") Deja Vu Recordings DJV019R 12 December 1992 File ;Name *1) John Peel tape no.43 *2) Peel No 43 Side A.mp3 *3) peel tape no 43 side b.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:14:50 *2) 46:30 *3) 46:30 ;Other *Many thanks to Dweemis ;Available * Youtube Category:Dweemis Category:Available online Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Mixtape Category:Unknown